


lovergirl

by armario



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armario/pseuds/armario
Summary: Hinoka's getting distracted during her sewing lesson.





	lovergirl

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bit of writer's block with my other fics so I decided to do something cute and fun. I hope you enjoy!

Hinoka can't think straight when Camilla's hands keep brushing against hers. 

They are soft, long-fingered but delicate; nothing like Hinoka's, calloused and rough. Camilla's nails are painted the same pretty shade of lilac as her hair. Hinoka's nails are kept short, unpainted, because she bites them when she is nervous. 

She would bite them now if she wasn't trying to figure out how to use this stupid, tiny, fiddly needle.

"I can't do it," she mutters, frustrated. She's very close to tossing the needle and fabric onto the floor and storming away, but that would be rude. 

"It takes time and a lot of practice," Camilla answers patiently. She repositions the needle, one hand curled around the Hoshidan's wrist, and Hinoka's brain short-circuits for a second. 

Hinoka doesn't like sewing, but she wants to prove she can do it. She wants to prove to Camilla that she can do it. So far, she's only succeeded in embarrassing herself, with clumsy needlework and a blush spreading across her cheeks. 

At first, she'd hated Camilla, resented her for having Corrin all to herself for so many years. Times have changed drastically; for months now, her feelings for the Nohrian princess have gone from despising her, to her heartrate speeding up every time Camilla is near.

"I'm glad we're spending time together," Camilla says conversationally. She sits back a little to watch, and Hinoka finds herself missing the contact. "I know it has been difficult, trying to get along for Corrin's sake, but I do think it's working. We work well on the battlefield, don't you think?"

No one has ever had Hinoka's back in the same way that Camilla does when they fight. The Nohrian princess is incredible, her tactical know-how, strength and battle prowess are something to behold. And when they fight together, everything seems to fall into place, as though they are two sides of the same coin.

It doesn't hurt that Camilla is also stunningly beautiful in the midst of battle, black-and-gold armor glinting, her hair streaming out behind her as she cuts down foe after foe, expertly and effortlessly riding a vicious wyvern, laughing cruelly as she does so. 

Hinoka's retainers are useless, and she resents her brothers trying to 'protect' her. Normally, she fights alone. But having allowed herself to fight alongside Camilla, to trust her, to rely on her, she's become a much better warrior. And Corrin is so much safer because of it. 

She can't find the words to thank Camilla for that, so instead, she manages a quiet, "Yes, of course."

Distracted, the needle slips from her grasp again, and she pricks herself, unable to stop a pained yelp from escaping. Quick as a flash, Camilla leans forward and takes her hand, inspecting the small drop of blood welling out of the tiny wound. 

"You'll get used to that," the Nohrian smiles. Then, the smile turns mischievous. "Would you like me to kiss it better?"

Hinoka's mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water. She curses herself for being so taken off guard by a simple, throwaway remark, taking it so seriously when it's just Camilla's flirtatious sense of humor.

There's no way Camilla actually means any of it. Hinoka is just an awkward, tomboyish warrior, not any kind of beautiful princess. Even though Camilla takes every opportunity to compliment her, she assumes she's just joking around, or trying to make the Hoshidan feel better about herself. There's no way she actually finds Hinoka attractive.

Hinoka's stupid crush is getting out of hand. Her hesitance shows clearly on her face, because Camilla's expression softens.

"I really will, darling" she purrs. "Just say the word."

Hinoka blinks. "Are you mocking me?" Her face is bright red.

Camilla narrows her eyes, accepting the challenge. Her hand comes up to cup Hinoka's jaw, and she leans close to kiss her; slow, thorough. Time passes, and Hinoka tries to kiss back, worried she's doing it wrong, but she's reassured by Camilla's thumb stroking encouragingly at her cheek.

Hinoka lets out a soft noise of disappointment when Camilla pulls away. Her hands are curled tightly in the fabric on her lap, and if her face was red before, it is crimson now. 

"Does that answer your question?" Camilla asks. She's smiling, but her tone is earnest. 

Hinoka clears her throat, trying to slow down her racing heartbeat. "I, um. I really like you."

It sounds clumsy, inelegant, but in response, Camilla's face breaks into a pleased, sly grin. 

"In that case, my dear, put your needle down, and let's do something a little more... exciting."

There is a sultry promise in her tone. Hinoka gulps.


End file.
